


Keeps on giving

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo has the best roommate in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Jean Grey & Ororo Munroe, + implied Thor/Ororo and Jean/Scott
> 
> Prompt - Winter

Ororo bumps into her roommate in front of the elevator bank in Holland Hall.

"Mornin’, Jean," Ororo says, smiling as she watches Jean Grey juggle her books and a cup of still-steaming coffee from the good place on campus. "Kitty’s knocked out on my bed so don’t wake her up when you go in. We were working on her paper all night."

Jean’s green eyes widen and she slaps the palm of one hand against her forehead. “Oh shit! I forgot I was supposed to help her with that paper.” She offers Ororo a weak smile. “I owe you so much for this. For helping and for letting her sleep over. Thanks a bunch.”

"It’s fine," Ororo insists, "I finished all my work in my night class and I had time to spare. And you know me — there’s no way I’d let Kitty head out into the snow when there was a free bed in the room."

Jean’s smile strengthens and she holds out her cup to Ororo.

"Here, ‘Roro," she says, wiggling the cup a little and frowning when Ororo just _looks_ at her instead of taking it, “At least take this before you head out there. It’s freaking  _freezing_  and I know your religion class is on the other side of campus.”

Ororo takes a sip of the hot coffee and then sighs, feeling warm all the way down to her toes at that first hit of chocolate and rich caffeine.

"You always know the way to my heart, Jean," Ororo says. "You’re the best roommate a girl could ask for."

Jean beams. “I know, right? Oh —” She pauses and pats at the side of her messenger bag. “I’ve got something for you. It was in the mail when I was heading out.”

With her right hand now free, Jean shoves all of her books into her bag. She rummages around in her bag for a moment before yanking out a small, flat box that has a handwritten label on the front of it.

"It’s for you," she says, a bit unhelpfully.

Ororo looks at the small package. “For me?”

Jean shrugs. “That’s what it says on the label.”

"Hold my coffee?" Ororo asks, eyes already fixed on the box that Jean has in her hand.

The box opens easily enough and a river of soft, blue fabric pours into Ororo’s open hand, threatening to spill out of her hand onto the floor. Ororo rubs two fingers against the material and inwardly marvels at the weave.

"It’s a scarf," Ororo breathes.

Jean reaches out and touches the scarf piled up in Ororo’s hand. “I didn’t look at the label, but who’s it from?”

Flipping the box around, Ororo glances at the label. It’s from — “Thor,” she breathes.

"Thor," Jean repeats, one eyebrow raised in question. "You’ve got a Norse god sending you scarves that magically match your eyes?"

Ororo rolls her eyes. “Shut up, Jean,” she mutters, half-serious. “He’s in my religion class. We’ve gone out a few times, no big deal.”

Jean wiggles her fingers at the scarf. “He’s buying you accessories, ‘Roro. Cashmere accessories. I think that’s a pretty big deal.”

Rolling her eyes and fighting back a fond smile at the thought of her… Thor, Ororo winds the scarf around her neck, making sure that she doesn’t trap her hair underneath it. There isn’t a mirror anywhere on the first floor and unless Ororo wants to stare at the nearby elevator’s shiny doors, she’s got nowhere to look at her reflection.

"You look fine," Jean says. She reaches out and nudges aside a pit of pale hair from where it dangles in front of Ororo’s eyes. "Thor won’t know what hit him. Now go on, I need to go upstairs and get some sleep."

Ororo can’t resist ribbing her best friend. “Scott kept you up all night?”

Jean shoots her a dirty glare that looks a little out of place on her face. “Only because he spent the whole night editing a paper for his English lit class. He didn’t turn the lights out until three in the morning.”

"Poor baby," Ororo coos. "Hand over the coffee and I’ll let you go upstairs. Want me to give Scott dirty looks in our class?"

"Please do," Jean says with a grateful look on her face. She hands Ororo the coffee and then waves before heading to the stairs. Over her shoulder, she calls out, "Have fun with your Norse god."

*

Ororo is five minutes late for her world religion class.

The professor gives her a mildly dirty look as she drops down into the aisle seat that Thor has saved for her every day since their first meeting, but Ororo can’t bring herself to care. She nudges Thor’s thigh with her knee and then, once she has his attention, leans in to brush a kiss against his stubble-roughened cheek.

"Thanks for the scarf," she whispers into his ear.

Thor’s answering smile leaves Ororo feeling warmer than the coffee and scarf combined.


End file.
